Boxing With Love
by TealEye
Summary: Lucy always looked up to Fairy Tail: especially Natsu. But when Sting, Lucy's current boyfriend hits her, Natsu is there to pick her up. Join or favorite couple in the boxing ring of friends, fights, and...love? NaLu!
1. Fairy Tail

**Yay, new story! I thought I might as well do it now, so I don't put it off until tomorrow. I'm gonna update Falling for a Gangster, and be sure to check out my one-shot Lighting the Candle. Enjoy!**

* * *

"One…Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten! Sabretooth's Sting

wins!" The ref called, earning a roar from the crowd, including Lucy. Her boyfriend had won! Again. He was probably going to boast about it later.

He came down from the ring and made his way towards the First Class Lobby. She always sat there. Sometimes, the crowd go too wild. One time, she even got a black eye, a broken wrist, and a really bruised body. That, because she wasn't fast enough from the angry mob for Fairy Tail Erza, The strongest female boxer out there, against Sabretooth's Minerva.

Lucy looked up to Fairy Tail, all all of their boxers. Especially Salamander: He was the second strongest, and youngest wrestler at age 21, and height 6'2. Lucy, was 20 and 5'4 (same height as me! I'm 13 and short...TT-TT).

Speaking of Fairy Tail, they were here tonight, too. She could hear them through the walls to her right: Yelling, shouting, and fighting. She wondered what it was like in there.

"Hey, Lu. How good was I? I kicked his ass!" Sting said, smiling. Lucy forced herself to smile. She was never truly happy with him. But, she did it for her father. He wanted more money, but he already had more than he needed. She bit her lip.

"You were great, Sting." She said.

All he did was laugh, and went away to take a shower.

All he ever wanted her for was her amazing body. Sometimes, if she didn't listen...Lucy winced as she remembered the pain. Yes, I bet you're thinking their life is screwed up.

She tuned in of Fairy Tail again. This time, she could hear someone, a female, as clear as day. In fact, it sounded like she was right next to Lucy.

"YOU IDIOTS! HOW DARE YOU KNOCK DOWN MY STRAWBERRY CAKE! NATSU! GRAY! YOU TWO SHALL BE PUNISHED!"

Lucy paled. Whoever Natsu and Gray were, they were going to die. Probably in a matter of seconds.

"RUN, YOU DIPSHIT, RUN!" a male this time, yelled. The sound of laughter and pounding feet soon filled the room.

"Honestly, those Fairies are so loud." said Minerva, crossing her arms.

"They won't be so loud when I kick Salamander's ass in two months. Man, that fight is going to be huge!" Sting said, coming out in a new pair of clothes. He made his way over to Lucy, and gave her a black, short cocktail dress.

"Whats this for?" She asked, holding the short material out.

"We're going clubbing tonight. A big party for big boxers." He said, smirking. Lucy gulped. Last time she went clubbing…didn't' end well: Sting + alcohol + other pretty girls = trouble. She had to walk home, for crying out loud! Not to mention, someone tried to get her along in a private room!

"Is there a problem with that?" Sting asked, giving her a glare.

She quickly shook her head, and went to change.

_But this night was going to be different_

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

"Oi, Natsu." He turned around at the club entrance.

"What." He said, looking his best friend/ rival in his dark blue eyes.

"Have you noticed Sting's new toy?" Gray said, catching up to him. The 21 year old thought.

"Blonde, Beautiful, looks sad all the time. Why?" He asked, puzzled.

Gray just shrugged.

"Shes been paying a lot more attention to us than Saber." He said.

Natsu just smirked.

"You thinking of cheating on Juvia?" He asked, smiling evilly.

Gray blushed.

"N-no! I was just being observant." He said, while opening the door. Natsu followed.

Natsu only walked a foot in, and was already overwhelmed with the amount of bodies. He looked around:

Huge dance floor in the middle, Booths off to the side, a bar stretched over the north wall. A staircase descended on the east wall, while music blared, a DJ did his thing, and different colored lights everywhere. He finally spotted his friends at the bar. He nodded at Gray, and they walked over.

"Oi! Flameshit! Ice Brain! Where the hell were you two!? The club opened, like, ten minutes ago!" Gajeel said, clearly drunk.

"Sorry, I think he had a little too much to drink." His petite girlfriend, Levy said.

"I didn't not!" He barked, swaying a little.

"I think were gonna go home now. Sorry guys! Have fun!" Levy said, giggling about Gajeel saying he left his shoes back there.

"Gray-sama! Juvia has been looking all over for you!" Juvu said, flinging herself at him.

They hit the ground, knocking the wind out of Gray. Natsu laughed and sat down next to Laxus, a huge mean looking guy. All Laxus did was nod, and turned back to talking with his fiancee, Mirajane.

Natsu ordered a Bloody Mary, and gulped it down quickly.

"Slow down there, Natsu-san, or you're going to have to leave." Said a mocking voice behind him. Before he could respond, a beautiful female voice cut in.

"Sting!" She snapped, clearly mad. "Quit being so mean."

Natsu turned around, stood up, and he could've sworn his heart stopped.

She was beautiful: Honey Blonde shoulder length hair with chocolate brown eyes. He skin was creamy, and she looked so delicate. He body was amazing, with a tiny waist. She looked to be in her twenties, or younger. Natsu also noticed how her towered over her small, fragile body.

Sting just smirked.

"Natsu-san, Lucy. Lucy, Natsu-san." He said in a joking voice. Lucy rolled her eyes at him, but then turned to Natsu.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

He was handsome, tall, and strong looking. His onyx eyes peered into hers, while he towered over her. He was taller than Sting by an inch or two: making him 6'1, or 2. He had tan skin, and the most stunning thing about him: His pink hair.

Sting sat down in the seat next to Natsu's, and patted his seat. Natsu took it, clearly not trusting him. Sting shot Lucy annoyed look that said_ are you coming or what?!_ She quickly sat down, not wanting to make a scene.

"One Bastard On the Beach, and a strawberry daiquiri." Sting said, glancing at Natsu, who said,

"And I'll have The Flaming Floater." and the bartender went off.

"Did you see me win today, Natsu-san?" Sting mocked, getting in Natsu's personally bubble. He got an annoyed look on his face, and leaned away from Sting, getting a satisfied smirk. The bartender came back.

"Sting, don't you know how strong those are?" asked Lucy, not worried. Now it was Sting's turn to look annoyed.

"You have no idea how much I can hold, sweetheart.

"And five drinks later…" Natsu said, making a funny drunk impression, which made Lucy giggle, earning a glare from Sting.

It turns out, it was actually was five drinks later, getting a very drunk Sting, a laughing Natsu, and a worried Lucy.

She was really worried about Sting for once. She's never seen him this drunk. He couldn't even talk right.

"Sting, lets go." Lucy said, getting up.

"Ok hey." He said, stumbling when he stood up. She put his right arm over her small shoulders, fully supporting his weight. Natsu stood, too, and gave her a worried look.

"You gonna be ok getting home? I could give you a ride." He said, also sounding worried.

Lucy grunted, and adjusted Sting's arm. Then she gave Natsu a smile.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It was nice talking, Natsu. Maybe we could meet up again sometime?" She said, while giving him her number. Natsu nodded, smiled, and took the piece of paper from her small hand.

But as soon as she turned around, someone bumped into Sting, which got him 80% out of his current drunken state. He stepped away from Lucy, and started screaming at her.

"WHAT THE HELL, BITCH?! TRYING TO DROP ME?! HUH?!" then he took a swing at her small waist. It hurt. _Badly._ Sting was still screaming at her, trying to get her. Fairy Tail's Laxus and Elfman was holding her back. Lucy was just staring at him, halfway doubled over in pain. She knew Sting could've killed her. Lucky her, thought, he was drunk enough not to use his deadly weapons. They could be fatal.

Sting somehow broke free, and ran at full speed to her, but suddenly a shadow was in front of her. Sting's fist was blocked by Natsu's strong hand, holding it. He had a menacing look in his now slit pupils. He looked furious.

"YOU BITCH! GO TO HELL!'' Sting screamed, but was taken back by the rest of the Saber members.

Natsu turned around to face her, worry and anger etched on his handsome face.

Erza, Juvia, Mira, and the rest of the Fairy Tail members crowded around her.

"Natsu, take her to your place. We'll be back when we deal with...the chaos here." Erza said, looking at the press and clubbers.

Natsu nodded, scooped Lucy up bridal, style, and rushed out. Lucy was in too much pain to complain about how he was holding her. Instead, she sank into Natsu's abnormal warmth, and dozed off in his strong arms.

* * *

**Done! So did you like it? :D I've had this story in my head for a while, and it just had to come out. I was going to make it longer, but I have another story to update. Later!**

**-TealEye**


	2. She Could Get Used To It

**This might be shorter, kauz I'm swamped with homework, and I have to to another chapter for another one of my fanfics….but I'll get it done!**

* * *

She bolted up, looking around. A sudden pain erupted from her waist. She looked down and lifted up her shirt.

A nasty, nasty bruise was there. It was deep purple, yellow, green, and blue. Lucy winced at she put down her shirt. When did she even get the shirt on? It was oversized, with a red dragon on it. She was also wearing black leggings. Whose were these?

She went back to studying the room. The walls were white, with sandy carpet. A lamp was on a bedside table next to the queen-sized bed. A clock was next to the lamp, and it read 9:00 a.m. A small, red wood coffee table was in the huge room, with a black leather love seat. A beautiful view was outside the balcony: A lush, pine forest, with a deep blue lake. The bathroom door was open a little bit.

Where in the world was she? She thought as she stood up, feeling the soft carpet between her toes. She walked to the dark brown door with the golden handle, and walked out.

The hallway was different: smooth, pale tile. The hallway was lined with doors, seven on each side. The walls were white, but had pictures on them. As Lucy walked down the hall, she looked at the pictures.

The first one, was of Erza, or also known as Titania in the boxing world, punching Minerva in the face. It was in slow motion: Minerva's face getting messed up, he body flying upward, while Erza looked beautiful and confident.

The next one was Gray, beating Rufus. After that was Laxus and Orga, Black Iron Gajeel and Rogue, and lastly it was The Twin Dragons vs. Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu and Gajeel had one, of course, but it was a hard battle. Gajeel got knocked out, and Natsu defeated both Sting and Rogue by himself. It was amazing, thought: He was amazing, never seeing the bottom of his power and strength.

Lucy smiled at the thought of her pink haired new friend. He was very nice and funny: Lucy liked that in guys. He was… different. Lucy was just drawn to him. It wasn't just for his good looks or body, like most guys wanted in her: She liked him for him. She hoped he felt the same for her, and that he wasn't like Sting.

When Lucy reached the end of the hall, she heard female voices. She found herself looking over a rail, with stairs leading down both sides. The stairs had carpeting on them, and the ceilings were high. The whole right side of the house seemed to be glass: Windows reaching up to the ceiling. She smelled bacon and other breakfast foods cooking in the kitchen.

When she finally descended down the stairs, she was met with six beautiful women.

One with the most beautiful blue eyes with long, wavy snow white hair looked up at Lucy.

"Oh! Your awake!" She chirped, flipping the bacon. All of the other girls met Lucy's eyes.

"My name is Mirajane." She said, giving Lucy a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. "I'm Levy. Nice to met you, Lu-chan!" A small bluenette said, then "I hope we get along!" She said, then went back to reading her book.

"Juvia is glad to meet you." A pale women with also blue hair said, with curled hair.

"I am Erza." said, well, Erza, coming up to her. She was about two more inches taller that Lucy, and was more beautiful up close than from T.V.

"Welcome the Fairy Tail." A brunette said, taking a swing of booze.

"Shouldn't you not be drinking so early in the morning?" Lucy asked, curious.

All the other girls just laughed, when Levy whispered,

"Thats Cana for you." Then giggled.

"So, Lucy, what happened exactly?" Erza said, looking stern. Lucy gulped down her eggs, then told the story. She couldn't look them in the eyes, but earned some gasps from them. When she was done, Erza said,

"You and Sting will have to go to court for that." She sipped her OJ, walked away, and went through a door. When she opened it, she heard guys exercising.

"Thats the gym." Levy said, nodding in Erza's direction.

"Want a tour of the house?" She added, putting down her book. Lucy smiled, nodded, and pushed her now empty plate away.

* * *

"And this is Natsu's room, next to yours." They reached the end of the hall now. The house is huge! Even a built in gym, outdoor pool, and deck on the roof. They went into Lucy's room.

Levy and Lucy were getting along great: Levy even agreed to share her books with Lucy, she practically burst with joy. Levy also said that they could paint and rearrange her room if she wanted to, but Lucy refused.

"Levy-chan, i can't live here. You guys don't have to do this." She said, shaking her head.

But Levy just laughed.

"You're already family, Lu-chan. And...nobody messes with Natsu's property." She said, giggling while walking away.

Lucy just gaped at her friend while she walked away. Natsu's property? No way! She barely knew the guy...but this place did feel like home. She loved it here. The people, her new friends, were nice. Especially Natsu. She liked his laugh, but she really loved his smile. He was so nice to her at the bar...wait! Bad Lucy! You can't be thinking these things...right?

"Lucy? Lunch is ready." Mira said, knocking on her door.

"Coming!" She said, jumping to the door. She walked down the hall, seeing that even the guys were there now. She recognized all of them from boxing: Laxus, Elfman, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and Natsu. He face split into a smile, as soon as she saw his pink hair, and heard his laugh.

She could get used to this.

* * *

**I know, I'm late. My excuse: Getting Christmas tree, helping friend with homework, working on ****_my_**** homework, eating dinner, and decorating a tree. I'm also working on a story with someone! It's not done yet, of course, we just started today, but still….I really like it so far. And sorry! I don't have the time or energy for updating Falling for a Gangster today. TT_TT But I promise I'll update tomorrow!**

**-TealEye**


	3. I'll Always Catch You

**I'm back! I actually started this last night….but didn't get finished. Oh well, sorry for being gone! Stupid sickness…...Anyway, big thanks to all my reviewers! I feel bad for not doing that :c Any-who, enjoy the new chappy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, then NaLu would be a thing and Lisanna wouldn't even exist. Just saying.**

* * *

"Luce! Should you be up? Are you feeling well!?" Natsu yelled, catching everyone's attention, while Lucy just sighed and smiled.

"I'm fine, Natsu." She giggled, sitting next to him while Mira served out sandwiches.

He looked relieved, and started talking to her about random things, like what was her favorite color (blue/pink,) Her favorite flower, what she liked to do, and so on.

"Jeeze, flame brain, just leave her alone." Gray said, looking annoyed.

"Huh?! I can talk to whoever I want!" Natsu yelled, while throwing one of his many sandwiches across the marble island. (Those high tables with tall stools or other high chairs? Yes? No?)

It smacked Gray right in the face, which made Gajeel burst out laughing.

"The hell! You little pink haired fucker!" Gray said, throwing one of his ice cubes from his drink.

It hit the laughing Natsu right in the mouth, and got stuck in his throat, which caused him to choke.

"Haha! Serves you right!" Gray said, now laughing with other people.

Lucy started hitting Natsu's back, trying to help him. Finally, she hit really hard, which caused the ice to fly into, yes, you guessed it, Erza Scarlet's face.

The room went deathly quiet. Natsu froze, shaking in fear. Gray paled, while Lucy's hands flew up to her mouth.

The red haired boxer looked up ever so slowly, her expression to kill Godzilla on the spot, simply said, "Hoh." In a deathly voice the Grim Reaper would be ashamed of.

Natsu ran for the hills, Gray behind him, with a red haired out for blood monster ran after them. The rest of the gang just watched after them, while they heard cries and the roars of a demon.

When Erza finally came back, she was calm again.

Finally, the two idiots came, looked banged up.

Natsu claimed his seat again next to Lucy, who looked at him. They ate in silence, again, the boys except for Jellal, scarfing down their food.

"So, any plans for today?" Mira asked the group after they were done eating, and now talking.

"Well, gym time is over, so…" Gajeel said, scratching his long black mane fore hair.

"Oh, Gajeel! Can we go out? Please?" Levy said, clinging to his arm. He looked at her.

"Sure, shrimp."

"To the bookstore it is! Lu-chan, do you wanna go to?" Levy asked, smiling brightly at her new best friend.

"I would love to!" Lucy said. She did have quite a bit of money, after all, since her dad owned a big company.

"I'm coming." Natsu said, right after Lucy was done talking. She looked at him curiously.

"Why?" She said, walking up to her room with Levy to change. Natsu followed them.

"What is something happens again?" He said, serious.

Levy looked confused, but Lucy knew what he meant. _What is someone attacks you again?_

Lucy barely knew the guy, but they were already close. Then, she smiled.

"Natsu, nothing is going to happen to me. Gajeel is coming. Remember?" She said, stopping at her door. But Natsu still didn't break.

"Nope. That metal face already has Levy to look after. I'm coming." He said, while going into his room. Lucy was dumbfounded. Why did he care so much for her? He was like an overprotective dragon guarding the princess. Lucy smiled. Then again, he was like a dragon. He was so sweet.

Lucy giggled, and walked into her room, looking for a closet.

With horror, she realized that she didn't have anything to wear. She ran out the door, down the hall, stairs, and finally ran up to Mirajane who was washing the dishes.

"Mira! I don't have any clothes!" She said, kind panicking. The white haired beauty looked up with a smile.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Some of Sabertooth's men dropped off your clothes last night, after you fell asleep. They should be by the door." She said, nodding at two large bags at the door. Lucy sighed with relief, thanked Mira, and dragged the bags upstairs.

When Lucy finally reached her room, she started unpacking the clothes in the huge walking in closet, along with her shoes and undergarments.

"What should I wear….?" She said, studying the racks of clothes she owned.

Lucy finally decided on wearing skinny jeans, a white cold shoulder top, and black heeled ankle boots with a gold zipper.

Her makeup was simple: mascara, and silver eye shadow. She styled her hair the usual way: a side ponytail, with a white bow.

She walked out of the bathroom, got her purse with her credit card and other important stuff, and walked out the door.

"Ready?" Levy asked as she walked out the door, with Gajeel and Natsu waiting.

Fairy Tail's villa had a huge door, and garage. She even found her white ferrari. Did Saber drop this off too?

"I call shotgun!" Natsu said, diving into the front seat of her car. Lucy laughed, and climbed in too. Gajeel and Levy go in Gajeel's black topless jeep wrangler.

"Do you know the way?" Levy called from the roar of both car's engines. Lucy nodded, and backed out. She's been around enough to know where everything in the town is.

* * *

It turns out that Gajeel drives like a maniac. He almost hit three cars, one of them including Lucy's.

She was relieved when they finally reached the huge store, and happy for shopping.

When they got inside, it was even bigger than Lucy thought.

"Gajeel, this way!" Levy said, pulling on his arm. Natsu had already run off to the cafe. They just ate! How much did this guy eat, anyway? he had ten sandwiches at lunch!

Lucy face palmed herself, and walked off on her own.

* * *

Man, this place was huge! She already had a basket full of books. It was starting to get heavy, though, so she kept on switching arms.

Finally, Lucy went upstairs, where the romance books were.

She entered a room, with bookshelves up to the ceiling. She stared in amazement and joy. She ran to the nearest ladder, climbing too fast.

About half way up, Lucy had almost fallen twice. It scared her half to death, but she kept on climbing. Finally, she reached the top. She was about 50ft. up in the air. She was having a blast, though, looking at the books and picking a lot out. Her free hands were full, and it was getting harder and harder to slide the ladder.

"Lucy?" She heard someone called her name from far away. It was probably Natsu, worried about her again. She sighed, and started climbing down.

Well that was a mistake. She lost her grip on the ladder on her second step.

She found herself falling from 50ft. in the air, books around her. Suddenly, without realizing it, she screamed out his name.

"Natsu!" While squeezing her eyes shut.

She was about to hit the floor, she knew it, when suddenly, warmth surrounded around her.

Two, strong, muscled arms wrapped around her small figure. On her back she felt a toned chest.

When they hit the ground, the man rolled over on top of her, arms on either side of her, same for the legs, while he was pushing himself from off the ground.

Why was he doing that? Lucy was confused.

Then, she saw it: books raining down from the sky. She curled into a ball, shutting her eyes again, just in time to realize that the man was Natsu.

She heard thuds all around her, but didn't feel anything touch her.

When it stopped, she opened one eye. Books were everywhere. She opened her other eye as she uncurled her self. Finally, she looked up at the man who had saved her life once more.

Natsu was staring at her with intense eyes, not looking hurt.

"You ok?" He asked, getting off of her, and helping her up. She nodded, heart hammering. Finally, he let out a deep breath, and wrapped her in a huge bear hug.

"You idiot! Why didn't you wait for me!" He said, sounding more relieved than mad.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her, melting in his embrace.

"Thanks for catching me, Natsu." She said, pulling away to give him a peck on the cheek.

His eyes softened, and brought up his hand to brush his fingers across her face.

"I'll always catch you, Luce. No matter how long you fall."

* * *

**I finished it x3 I thought I wasn't going to get it done, but I did….yay. So how was it? :'D**

**I don't have time to go through mistakes, so I probably have a lot...So how was your weekend? Mine was crappy with being sick and all. Anyway….hope you enjoyed!**

**-TealEye**


	4. Jealous

**I totally forgot to update….so this chapter is late. Whoops. One of my reviews, (I don't know if they want to be named or not so I'm not gonna name them,) said that Natsu and Lucy are in love but they barely know each other. I realized that they were right, and so this chapter is going to be mostly about Natsu and Lucy getting to know each other better. Just a heads up! And big thanks to all of my reviewers! :3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

After Nasu had saved her, he helped Lucy find her books. It took them about an hour, but they found most of them.

"Sorry, Luce, I can't find your other books." Natsu said, while pouting.

"Its fine, Natsu." Lucy said, laughing.

"And whats up with the name Luce?" She added, curious about her new nickname.

"Oh. Well, we're friends, right? And friends have nicknames for each other, right?" Natsu said, scratching his head.

"Natsu, we barely know each other." Lucy said, sighing.

Natsu seemed to be thinking for a moment, then his face light up.

"Ok! I'm 21, I have no siblings. My parents abandoned me when I was young, and then I taken in my a guy named Igneel. I was home schooled, but still hung out with everyone (his friends.) I started to train for boxing when I was 18, and here I am today." He said, smiling.

"Now your turn!"

"Eh?" Lucy said, surprised, not really sharing her past with anyone.

"W-well...my mom died when I was five." She said, looking at the ground. Natsu was taken back.

"My dad and I never got along after that. When I was a senior in highschool, I started to date Sting. We stayed together ever since. But…" She looked up, now having a soft smile on her lips.

"I met wonderful friends. I got hurt while doing so, but I don't care about that." She said, looking into Natsu's eyes.

Natsu and Lucy stayed like that for a moment, then finally turned around.

"We should be going. The others will be wondering where we are." He said, walking out the door.

Lucy ran to catch up.

"The others?" She asked quizzically.

"Gajeel and Levy left already. Man, I'm starving!" the pink haired male said, stretching.

_When is he not?_ Lucy thought, smiling to herself.

"So, Luce, if you wanna know me better, why don't we talk over dinner?"

She turned red as soon as he said 'dinner'.

"D-dinner?" She asked, stuttering.

Natsu looked at her like she was a idiot.

"Uh, you know, the thing where you eat at the end of the day? Your fifth meal? Weirdo."

Lucy collected herself again.

"I am not weird! And its the third meal, not fifth. Who's the weirdo now?" She said proudly.

Natsu just cackled laughter.

"Its the fifth meal for me!"

Lucy face palmed herself.

"Ow!" Natsu said. Lucy looked up and took her hand off her face.

Natsu had just ran into the exit door. It was right in front of him! How could he of missed it?!

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, kneeling down next to him.

Natsu grunted, and took off his shoe and sock.

His big toe was bleeding, and it looked like it hurt. A lot.

But he just smiled and looked up at her worried face.

"I'm fine. Its nothing I can't handel."

He started to put his shoe back on, but a petite hand stopped him.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Dragneel. I'm putting a bandaid on that." Lucy said in a stern voice.

Natsu grumbled, but otherwise he obeyed without another word or noise.

Lucy pulled out a bandage from her purse, and put it gently on Natsu's toe.

"Its my turn to take care of you now." She said, softly. Natsu heard her, and looked into her soft eyes with his surprised ones.

"There! All done." Lucy said, standing up.

Natsu got his sock and shoe on, and continued out the door.

The night was warm, with a clear sky. They found Lucy's car, it seemed to be a torch in the almost dark night.

They got in, but Lucy didn't start the car right away. Instead, she started into the sky.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Theres not as much stars in the sky. I can't see momma's." Lucy said sadly, tear threatening to appear. She loved to look at her mom's star at night. It calmed Lucy down. She also knew that her mom was still watching over her, shining brighter than even in heaven's boulevard.

Natsu looked at her worriedly, but then Lucy said,

"So. Where do you wanna eat? And please, no where fancy." She said, scrunching up her nose at the word 'fancy'. Natsu laughed and said,

"How about McDonalds?"

Lucy cracked up with laughed, tears spilling her eyes, but she agreed.

In twenty minutes they were sitting in a both, both having double cheese burgers, fries, and sodas. They talked about silly things: where they wanted to go, what their favorite time of day was, and what they wanted to be when they grew up.

"But you're already a boxer." Lucy said

Natsu shrugged.

"That was just my dad's idea. So what do you want to be?" He asked. He seemed amazed by what ever Lucy said.

"I've always wanted to be an author when I was little. Maybe I can still get there." She said, thinking.

"I know your can do it! Go for it!" Natsu said, sounding very hopeful and encouraging. Lucy laughed.

"Thanks Natsu. But I'm only 20. I want to have some time to enjoy myself." She said, taking a sip of her coke.

"You're only 20?" Natsu asked, looking surprised.

Lucy, on the other hand, took that offensively.

"Yeah, what's wrong with my age?" She huffed, pouting and crossing her arms.

Natsu looked amused by her reaction.

"Nothing. It's just that...why do you go to bars if your underaged?" He said, staring into her eyes.

"Another pain of dating Sting. Forcing me to drink until he thought I was drunk so that he could do something to me." She said, shivering.

Natsu looked beyond pissed, though.

"Did he go anything?" He seethed.

Lucy shook her head very fast.

"No! No, of course not. I never let him."

Natsu calmed down though, but just the thought of Sting doing something to Lucy pissed him off. He wondered why, they were only friends...right?

"People just think I'm a dumb blonde." Lucy said, looking down. Natsu panicked, trying to calm her down.

"No, your not. You're the smartest person I know."

"No, I'm not! Natsu, we just met days ago, you don't know how smart I am. Just because I'm blonde and kinda pretty people think I'm an airhead! But I got the highest grades in my class. Sting always teased me about being bolnde. But he's blonde too." She started ranting and ranting on about how stupid Sting was.

Natsu put his big hand over her lips.

"Lucy. I know you're smart because of the way you talk. You don't say, 'like, oh my god, do you know how good this shirt looks on me?' no, you use big words that even I don't know what they mean." He said, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

He took his hand off of her. Lucy just stared at him in shock. He really noticed? She wouldn't underestimate Natst again. He was very observant.

"Anyway...we should go home. It's getting late, and the guys are going to start to wonder where we are." Natsu said, taking their trays to the trash can.

Lucy recovered from shock and got up.

She got her purse, and walked over to the door Natsu was holding open for her. But a voice stopped both of them.

"Um...excuse me?" A shy worker said. She was stunningly beautiful: Long, brown hair with green eyes.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, right? The Salamander?" She said, looking up at him with emerald eyes.

Lucy was annoyed immediately. Who did this girl think she was, just talking to her Natsu like that?!

Wait…._her Natsu_?... NOOOOOO~! Bad Lucy bad Lucy bad Lucy! Don't think that way! He's just a friend...right?

"Yeah. How can I help you?" He said, giving the green eyed girl a cheeky smile.

"I was wondering...could I get your autograph?" She said, holding out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Sure thing! And who is this for?" He said, being too friendly for Lucy's taste.

"Ameraia." The girl said, looking adoringly into Natsu's eyes.

Natsu, surprisingly, hand swift clean cursive writing.

"Here ya go!" He said, giving it back to Ameraia.

"Thank you!" She said, bowed, and ran back into the kitchen.

Natsu looked down at Lucy.

"Shall we go now?" He said, looking amused by her expression.

Lucy huffed and walked out the door, leaving Natsu in the dust.

She got in her car and started the engine noisily.

Natsu got in, still having a smirk on his face. Lucy went rather fast getting out of the empty parking lot.

"Someones jealous~" Natsu sang, poking Lucy.

"_I am not_!" She snapped. Natsu just cackled with laughter as Lucy sped away. She groaned to herself. How was she going to make it through life with a man like Natsu Dragneel as her friend?

* * *

**Done! This took longer than I thought it did, sorry! But hey: its longer than some of my chapters. I think. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! Until Friday!**

**-TealEye**


	5. Someone

**I have nothing to say but two things: Enjoy the chapter, and thanks reviewers! Ok. Thats all.**

**Disclaimer~I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The pair snuck through the house, not wanting to wake anyone up. As they reached their rooms, Natsu said,

"I had fun tonight, Luce. We should go on another date sometime soon. Night!" and he went into his room, and closed the door.

Lucy just stood there. Wait...Date?! Since when was that a date?! Well, technically it was. But still…

She just sighed and shook her head. She put her hand on the golden round handle, and opened it. The pale room welcomed her, but it seemed cold too. Lucy realized the window was slightly open.

Since when was it open? Jeeze. She walked over and slammed it shut, but just in time to see someone duck behind a tree in Fairy Tail's front yard.

Lucy's heart started to pound as thoughts ran through her mind. Who was it? A stalker? Creeper? Rapeist? She locked the window and the last thought crossed her mind. She started to panic, her breathing picking up.

Calm down, Lucy. Calm down. Just...close the curtains, and...and go to bed. Yeah...that was the right thing to do.

And thats what Lucy did.

* * *

"Luce...wake up~!"

W-wha?...she felt someone poking her cheek.

"Come on! Get up! I'm hungry!"

She opened her eyes slowly, but she wished she hadn't.

Natsu was at least an inch away from her face. He was smiling, and had bed hair.

"Eh?..." Lucy said, processing the moment.

"EH~?!" She yelled, shoving him away.

Natsu landed on the floor with a thud, earning a "Ow!" in response.

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu said, rubbing his head.

"You. Were. In. My. Face!" She said, glaring at him. But all he did was pout.

"Well I'm hungry and since nobody's up I decided to wake up up to make me breakfast." He said, smiling again.

Lucy sighed, and facepalmed.

"Fine. I'll make you food. Just don't let this happen again." She snapped, removing her palm from her face. Natsu didn't seem to take it as a threat. He just ran out of the room, cheering for food.

She giggled to herself, and decided she would get ready for the day before making food. Natsu deserved to wait.

So she got up, went into her bathroom, and stripped her clothes. A shower seemed like a good idea now.

"Luce! Your finally done! What took you so long?" Natsu whined, sitting at the table.

"I was getting ready. Now, what do you want?"

He put his finger on the dimple of his chin when he frowned.

How cute. Lucy thought.

"Waffles!" He cheered like a kid instead of an adult.

Lucy just had to laugh. He was so childish.

As she searched for ingredients and supplies, she remembered the shadowy figure last night.

"Hey Natsu...does the house have security cameras?" She said, avoiding eye contact.

"No. Why?" He sounded puzzled.

"Just wondering." She said too quickly.

She turned to the waffle maker, but met Natsu's gaze instead. His onyx eyes saw the truth in hers: Something was bothering her.

"Lucy." He said, sounding intense and demanding. She knew he meant for her to tell the truth.

"Wow! Who's cooking? It smell great!" Levy said, coming into the kitchen with Gajeel.

Natsu was still staring at her, she felt his gaze even though she was taking a waffle out of the pan.

"Uh...did we walk into something?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu snapped out of it.

"Nah. We were just talking."

Lucy put the plate in front of Natsu. He looked happy, but she saw what his eyes said: They were going to talk later.

She gulped. Why was he so worried about her anyway?

Other people started to come down as the morning ripened.

"My my, its a nice change that your cooking today, Lucy. I needed a rest." Mirajane said, smiling.

"No problem! I haven't cooked in a long time anyway." She said, laughing.

"These are good Lucy." Gray said, digging in.

But Natsu was silent, not saying much. He wasn't eating much and was staring off into space.

"Oi, flame brain. What's with you?" Gajeel said, poking him with his fork.

But Natsu completely ignored him, and turned to Laxus, the owner of the house.

"Do we have any cameras?" He asked, serious.

The question seemed odd everyone, it caught their attention.

"Uh, why?" Laxus said, looking puzzled.

"Just asking." Natsu said, glancing at Lucy.

"Yeah. Again, for the last time, why?"

"Well. I think Lucy has something to tell us." Natsu said.

Well. She guessed 'later' was now, putting her in the spotlight for everyone's main focus.

"W-well...you see...I saw-"

* * *

**I'm gonna end it there. I know, I know, Its short: But I lost my laptop charger and its about to die so I had to write quickly. I also don't have time to fix or look for mistakes. Sorry! Please bear with me! Anyway...til Sunday!**

**-TealEye**


	6. Protection

**Sorry I haven't been updating and all. I just needed a break, ya know? Sorry! Anyway, I'm gonna make this chapter longer kauz I didn't update and I feel bad about it. Thanks reviewers! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"I saw...I saw something outside last night." Lucy said, biting her lower lip and looking down.

"What?" Gray said, looking puzzled.

Natsu, however, had her full attention.

"What did you see?" Erza said, raising a scarlet eyebrow.

"A person. My window was open too. They went behind a tree." Lucy said, starting to confess. He heart started to pound when she remembered the fear she felt last night.

Her friend's eyes narrowed, but Natsu's looked beyond pissed. His eyes seemed to turn into slits, irises ablazed. They looked kinda green, actually. (You know how his eyes look like a green color when ever he uses his magic? Yes? No?)

"Do we have any cameras for the last goddamned time?!" Natsu basically screamed at everyone.

"Calm down, Natsu." Laxus said, putting his hands up.

"Calm down?! You want me to _calm down_?! He could of gotten her, Laxus! And what if she was in there? He's bound to come back since we didn't catch him."

Natsu yelled, getting right in his face. This time, the bigger blonde man looked scared. Nobody messed with a pissed off Natsu.

"Hes right. He will probably come back, and soon." Jellal said, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"And for the last time, Salamander, we don't have any fuckin cameras, so you can screw your head back on."

"Bunny girl is going to be fine." Gajeel added, smirking at Lucy.

"Bunny girl?" She asked, tilting her head.

Gajeel barked out laughter.

"You just remind me of a bunny, that's all. Fragile and stuff." The black haired man said, sending her a wicked grin. But it was friendly...Lucy just had to smile back too.

The word 'fragile' seemed to take an effect on Natsu. He looked at her, his slit eyes burning with protection.

Lucy thought for a moment: Natsu protecting her wouldn't be a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all.

"Anyway, Lucy, you should be more careful. Don't_ ever_ be alone. These stalker things can get out of hand, like being dangerous, of someone getting hurt. _Always_ have someone with you." Erza said with authority etched in her voice.

"_Am I understood_?" Her voice boomed over everyone, including Lucy.

"Yes!" They said, kind scared.

Erza nodded in approval.

"Good. Now enjoy your day." She said, getting up and walking to the garage, Jellal in tow.

After breakfast, everyone drifted off. Natsu stayed by Lucy's side. Sometimes, joking around, but most of the time his eyes were darting to every shadow, of anything else he thought was dangerous.

Lucy didn't mind at all that Natsu was sticking to her like glue. She loved being with him: Even if it meant she was in danger.

During the whole day and into the afternoon, the atmosphere was all happy, peaceful, and calm.

But when Erza got back, she brought shopping bags, a tired looking Jellal, and a camera installer. Natsu seemed slightly relieved at the sight of him.

The cameras were going all over the house villa and property: But mostly going around Lucy's room.

After dinner, though, the air had changed from happy to tense.

People were stealing glances outside.

The camera moderators were on the huge flatscreen. Natsu, and Gajeel were watching it.

"This must be stressful, Lu-chan."

Levy said, scooping up Gajeel's black cat pantherlily.

Lucy nodded, petting Natsu's oddly colored blue cat, Happy, behind his ears. Happy was purring, well, happily.

"I'm just worried, though. What is someone gets hurt? What if hes watching me right now?" Lucy said, panic rising in her hushed voice.

Natsu looked over from the couch, hearing every word. Gajeel just glanced over.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Lucy. I promise." Natsu said, his eyes burning holes into hers.

Lucy was touched. She smiled a small smile, warm and sunny.

"Thanks, Natsu." She said.

He did a very small forced smile, and went back to the T.V.

"How did he hear me from so far away?" Lucy whispered in an amazement to Levy. The small bluenette just laughed.

"Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu are all that way. They have incredible sight, smell, and hearing." She said.

"Heard that, Shrimp!" Gajeel said in a loud voice, laughing a little.

Natsu nodded.

Lucy's mouth dropped while Levy giggled.

"See? Now, what do you wanna do now?" She asked, turning back to Lucy.

She thought for a moment, thinking of anything that will get her mind off of the stalker. Creeper. Whatever you want to call him.

Her face brightened up.

"Read!" She cheered, getting up from her seat.

Levy's eyes filled with joy, laughed, grabbed Lucy's hand, and together the pair raced up the stairs.

"Stay with Lucy!" Natsu called after them.

"Yeah yeah," Levy called back, laughing.

They reached a small library room on the first floor of the house. It had huge bookshelves , reaching from the floor to the ceiling.

"This is my new room." Lucy said, eyes widening.

"Yeah, I fall asleep in here a lot." Levy said, pointing to a soft looking couch.

"Gajeel always carries me to our room, though." She said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh ho ho, Levy-chan. I never knew you a Gajeel had a thing for each other." Lucy said, a sly smirk appearing on her beautiful features. Her small friend turned red.

"N-no! Thats not it!" She said, trying to cover her face.

"They why do you two have a room together?" Lucy said, leaning into her friends face.

"W-well, you, s-see...oh fine, we've been dating ever since I was seventeen." She said, sighing in defeat.

"How old are you now?" Lucy asked, out of teasing mode.

"Same as you, 20. Gajeel is 22."

"So a thing for older guys." Lucy said, poking Levy's side.

But Levy turned the tables.

"Natsu is 21. And you two have gotten closer. Not to mention… he has gotten rather protective of you." Levy said, smiling mischievously.

"We're just friends!" Lucy protested, turning red.

"Sure~ Just friends, she says. Do friends go out for dinner and stay out for six hours? I don't think so." Levy said.

Lucy thought about Natsu for a moment. He was hot, she had to admit. He was also kind, sweet, funny, and he had an amazing smile. She loved his laugh, his pink hair, and the way he said her name. She loved him.

Lucy loved Natsu. God, she loved him! She, Lucy Heartfilia, loved her best friend Natsu Dragneel. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in a matter of days? Who cares. She loved someone.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said, snapping her fingers in front of Lucy's face. Lucy blinked a few times to see Levy with a puzzled look on her face.

"I love Natsu." Lucy whispered, putting her hands on Levy's small shoulders.

"What? You love who?" Levy said, looking surprised.

"I love Natsu." Lucy said more louder. God, she loved his voice.

Levy gasped.

"You do?! Lu-chan, this is amazing! You have to tell him! Oh, you two would make such a cute couple! NaLu! I can see it now!" Levy said, bursting with joy.

Lucy laughed.

"You sound like the second Mira!" Lucy said.

"But I can't. I don't know if he likes me back. The dense idiot probably doesn't even know what love it." Lucy said, sounding annoyed with the last part.

Levy, however, laughed.

"Of course he does! Have you seen the way he looks at you? And especially now: He doesn't seem to let you out of his sight." Levy said.

Lucy thought for a moment.

"Yeah, but-"

"Well, when you two make an official couple, can you tell me first?" Levy said, serious.

"Of course!" Lucy said, watching her friend get up.

"Well, I'm retiring for the night. Are you going to be okay by yourself, or should I call someone?..." Levy said, stopping in the huge doorway of the library.

"Nah, I'm getting tired. I guess I'll got to bed now." Lucy said, getting up to follow her friend.

Levy nodded, and they headed towards the living room.

"We're going to bed." Levy said as the pair climbed up the stairs.

Natsu shot up, eyes meeting Lucy's .

"I'll be up in a minute." Gajeel said. The two boys had changed the channel and were now watching a small-fry boxing tournament.

"Same here." Natsu said, sitting back down.

Levy nodded, and then walked down the dark hall.

Lucy turned the switch on right away.

"It's fine, Lu-chan. Nobody's getting in here." Levy said in a reassuring voice.

"I know, I know. It's just that...I'm scared, you know?" She whispered the last four words.

Levy nodded, and then stopped at her room.

"You'll be alone for now. Are you sure you don't wanna spend the night with me?" Levy asked for the fifth time.

Lucy did a small laugh and smile.

"I'll be fine, with Natsu next door. Besides: I'm a grown woman now." Lucy said, walking to her door.

"Ok, then. 'Night, Lu-chan." Levy said, opening her door and closing it.

"Night." Lucy said, opening her door.

The window wasn't open, to Lucy's relief. But her room was dark: Too dark for Lucy's comfort.

She was about to turn on a light when she felt a warm presence behind her. With fear, she whipped around, filled with fear.

But it was just Natsu. He still had his same hard expression on he had the whole day.

"Let me check it out first, just to be safe." He said, voice reassuring.

Lucy nodded, relief and safeness replacing the fear.

He went in, as silent as a hawk. His eyes were darting around, senses at full height.

He checked the room, bathroom, closed, and even opened the window.

He came back with a reassuring look on his face and eyes.

"All good!" He said, opening the door wider.

"Thanks, Natsu."

She thought he would leave, but he stayed and closed the door behind her.

"Uh, why are you?..." Lucy asked, leaving the question hanging in midair.

"Someone has to stay with you. And, of you don't mind, I'm staying the night here." He said, relaxing in her bed.

It didn't seem like an offer. More like an order.

"But I'm going to take a shower." She said. In truth: She was very happy to hear that he was going to be staying the night with her. She felt calmer.

"So? Just get undressed and dressed in there." He said, shrugging. Ugh. Men.

"Ok…?" Lucy said, going into her closet, looking for pj's.

She picked out black shorts and a pink tanktop.

She walked back into her bathroom, locked the door, and stripped her clothes off.

She didn't have to worry about anyone being behind a shower curtain: There were glass doors instead.

She open the door, and started the shower. It felt amazing, feeling the hot water all over her body.

She sighed in pleasure, (Oh, I know what you're thinking, you and your dirty mind, xD,)

and began to wash her hair and body.

When Lucy was done, she turned the water off, and dried off.

She left her hair down, got on her pjs, and stepped out the door.

Natsu was in the same position she had left him in: His long, muscled tan body relaxed across her bed, with his arms around his head, his now onyx eyes staring at the ceiling.

"You smell like strawberries." He said, glancing at her.

"Yeah, well, its called scented shampoo." Lucy said, laughing.

He smiled too, and then got up and went to the door.

"I'm gonna go change. Will you be ok here by yourself?" He asked, true concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Its not like a plane will crash into my room for the two minuets that you're gone." She said, laughing.

Natsu shrugged, and went into his room.

He was back in less than a minute, now wearing a black 'Salamander' tank top, with long baggy shorts.

"Everyone is in bed." He said, closing the door.

"I would think so." Lucy said, glancing at the clock. It read 12:43.

Lucy crawled under the covers, Natsu following her lead.

"Night, Luce." He said in the now darkness. But Lucy knew that he wasn't going to bed until morning came, to watch out for her.

"Night, Natsu. And you should sleep too. I'll be fine, as long as you're here." She realized how lovely that sounded, but Natsu chuckled.

Lucy turned over, pulled the blankets around her, and fell asleep.

* * *

Finally, Natsu had thinking time to himself. The whole day, the only thing he could think about was watching for any intruders on Fairy Tail's property. Suddenly,Natsu felt an arm wrap around his.

He looked down and saw Lucy snuggling up next to him. She looked cold: She left cold, too.

He smiled down at her.

Finally, he couldn't resist it.

Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms, he felt a strong urge to protect her. Having her in his arms assured him that she was safe. She sighed when he breathed in her hair.

He could get used to holding her like this.

* * *

**This is by far, the longest chapter I have ever written. I don't have time to make corrections, kauz I'm going to me big sister's choir concert now. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-TealEye**


	7. He's Here

**New chapter! I feel like I'm rushing my stories these days...probably because I'm going on break for a whole week and half a week. And you know what that means: MORE UPDATES! EVERY DAY! These updates will start on Saturday, The first day of Tipton's (my town) break. Thats my present to you guys!**

**WARNING: I am too lazy to check for mistakes.**

**xD Oh, and btw, do ol' TealEye a favor and check out SnowDragonSlayerTasha. She's an amazing writer, she has tons of stories, and the chapters are long. Just saying!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Warm. That was what Lucy first thought when she woke up. She was very warm: In fact, she was melting in heat.

She tried to move away from it, but she was stuck in place. She started to panic: What was wrong with her? It was like iron grasp arms were around her!

Lucy looked down.

Oh. There was.

Natsu's arms were wrapped around her waist, his head resting on hers. Her back was pressed up against his back.

He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Not to mention he always looked cute, handsome, and hot. But right now, with his perfect muscles showing off, he looked extremely hot.

Lucy turned scarlet at the thought. How could she have fallen in love with this man? Well, it wasn't hard: He had amazing looks, not to mention an amazing body. But it wasn't just because of that. It was because of his personality, his eyes, and laugh. But who could forget his smile?

She smiled and giggled, and touched his soft lips with her fingers, ever so gingerly. (Softly, gently, whatever.)

He smiled at her touch, and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She squeaked. His grip was strong!

"How long are you going to stay quiet?" He said, opening his onyx eyes, a glint of amusement in them.

Lucy felt her face go up in flames once again. HE WAS AWAKE?!

But Natsu just laughed, and loosened his grip. He put his right arm under his head. You would think that he would do the same with his left. But...he kept it around her waist, and pulled her closer to his side. Was he still worried about her?

"Man, that was the best sleep I've gotten in years!" He said to the ceiling, laughing.

"Same here." Lucy said, feeling her face go back to normal color. Having Natsu by her side in bed made her feel safe. It felt...right.

"Well...I gotta go to the gym now. I have to beat Gray down there!" He said, racing out the door.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, giggling a bit.

He poked his head back in.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for watching out for me." She said, smiling a bit.

His eyes softened.

"No problem. But you can expect more of it until I catch the guy." He called down the hall.

More of it? Those were the best words Lucy would hear all day!

Bursting with happiness and joy, Lucy out out of bed to shower and get ready for the day. She had a feeling it was going to be a good one.

* * *

"Lucy? The phone is for you." Mira said, handing the phone to her.

Can't anyone enjoy breakfast?

"Hello?" She said, swallowing her eggs.

"Ms. Heartfilia? My name is Judge Noah, calling about your incident with Mr. Eucliffe that occurred four (I'm guessing here with the day's) night ago. I would like you to answer some question for me."

Lucy gulped, and frowned a bit.

"Ok, just a sec." She said, getting up to go talk in the library.

"Ok, go on." She said as she sat down on the couch.

He asked her a bunch of question about her and Sting: Has he ever hit her before, what exactly happened that night, and other things. She answered them all honestly, of course, and the whole time the fidgeted with the hem of her dark blue blouse.

"Ok, thats all. Thank you for your time. Is Saturday at eleven in the morning alright for your trial time?" He asked.

"Yes, thats fine." She said, sighing in relief the questions were done.

He hung up, and Lucy put to phone on the coffee table. She stretched out on the couch, groaning.

She didn't want to see Sting again. She didn't know how he felt about her now: He was flat out drunk last time she saw him. Maybe there was something on the news about it.

She swung her legs over, and got up. She picked the phone up and walking out the door.

That conversation might of just ruined her day.

As soon as Lucy reached the kitchen, Mira called her name.

"Lucy? Natsu wants you in the workout room." She said, winking.

"Ok." Lucy said, putting the phone back in its place. The rest of the girls who had just came down watched her go.

She heard Natsu and Gray yelling before she even got to the door.

"Wrong again, Dipshit! I am a better boxer than you!

"Prove it!" Gray yelled back in Natsu's face.

Natsu saw Lucy.

"Ah! Luce! Tell Gray that I'm a better boxer than he is!" Natsu said, shoving him.

"Don't listen to that shit head, Luce. You might catch his stupidity." Gray said, shoving him back.

Both men were dressed in similar clothes: Tank tops and shorts. The other men including Erza were doing their own thing, completely ignoring them.

"Hey!" Natsu pouted.

"I actually don't know. I've never seen you two box. Only Gray a couple of times." Lucy said, shrugging.

Natsu and Gray smirked, glancing at each other.

"Thats right, actually. We've never boxed each other seriously." Gray said, warming up to an idea.

"Yeah. I wonder who will win?" Natsu said, smiling like the cheshire cat.

Lucy gulped. This can't be good.

"Well. Lets find out." Gray said, getting his dark blue boxing gloves. (I'm sorry, I have no idea on how noxing works or what the rules are, and what they wear.)

Natsu picked up his red gloves. His were fingerless, and had black and golden dragons on them.

As soon and Natsu slipped under the ring, they now had everyone's attention. They got up and started walking over.

Laxus was the closest to Lucy. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of black shorts.

"Why is everyone coming over here? I mean, you guys box each other all the time, right?" Lucy asked, watching Gray go up.

Laxus nodded, crossing his ripped arms over his huge chest.

"True. But Natsu never boxes with anyone. I wonder how hes the best out of all of us if he doesn't practice." He said, watching the two men warm up.

"Natsu never boxes anyone?" Lucy asked, surprised.

Laxus laughed a bit.

"Sure, we roughhouse a lot, but we don't box. All of us here have only seen Natsu in the ring with other people. This is going to be interesting."

Lucy worriedly looked back to Natsu.

He was done warming up. He looked serious, eyes blazing. Gray, on the other hand, was smiling like this was no big deal.

Erza walked was suddenly next to Lucy, watching Natsu with calm eyes.

Then, Gajeel climbed into the ring.

"Ok, fuckers, you know the rules. First one down in ten seconds, loses. No kicking. Three rounds." He said, grinning like a mad man.

Gray laughed, while Natsu just did a slight nod.

"Ok. Ready?" Gajeel said, backing into the south side of the ring.

"Ready! Set! Start!" He said, chuckling a bit.

Gray was suddenly on the floor, his face going every which way.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten! Ice Prick is down, and it wasn't even ten seconds into the match! Salamander wins!" Gajeel said.

But Everyone was just staring in shock.

Natsu had moved so fast, Lucy's eyes could barely keep up when he attacked Gray. A drop of sweat ran down from her forehead. Just how good exactly was Natsu?

Natsu jumped down, jogging over to Lucy. Everyone was heading back to their recent activities.

"So? How was it?" He said, taking his gloves off.

"Amazing! How did you move so fast?! And who taught you how to box?" She said, smiling for ear to ear.

"My dad taught me." He said, quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"What? Don't be! Hes not dead!" Natsu said, laughing hard.

"Oh!" Lucy said, starting to giggle.

"Its just that...I haven't seen him in three years. He's traveling the world." He said, his eyes lighting up.

"Anyway…" Lucy said, backing up towards the door, "I have to get back to eating breakfast. See you soon?" She asked, questioning.

"Definitely!" He said, running backwards.

When she saw his smile, Lucy couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

"Again, how did I ever let you guys take me here?" Lucy groaned while her friends laughed.

They were going clubbing at a popular club in the city that was named after them: Fairy Tail. After all, they were popular, and Mira had opened it up a year ago.

"Come on, Luce! Its going to be fun." Natsu said, grinning at her.

How was she going to have fun, wearing a short skin tight strapless dress? He hair was up in a messy way, which she liked. The guys were wearing dress tops and black pants. Some were even wearing the suit's jacket.

But the women were wearing short, tight, and too revealing dresses. Including black high heels. Some were platforms, some had straps. They all had their hair in unique ways, too. Juvia had a cute, little top hat on.

"Well? Are we going to stand here and not party all night?" Gajeel barked, shoving open the doors.

"Hey, now, don't drink too much this time. I don't wanna leave early!" Levy said, gripping his arm.

Natsu grinned down at Lucy, took her hand, and led her through the club.

It was huge: A colorful, changing lights dance floor, with a huge bar. Booths were off to the side. There was an awesome DJ at the head of the dancefloor.

"Wow!" Lucy said, taking to building in.

She noticed stairs off the her right.

"Where do those lead?" She said in her normal voice, knowing that Natsu would hear her.

"Those lead to...um...private rooms. Gray and I call that the 'slut floor.' He scoffed in disgust.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment. Sting had made her do a dance for him. He had also made her get into a 'private' room with him.

No. She was here with Natsu tonight. She wasn't going to remember those horrible memories.

Natsu led her to an empty spot in the room.

"Stay right here. I'll go get us some drinks." He said, letting go of her hand.

"Ok. But not too strong, please." She said, and he smiled.

"Of course not, minor." He said, teasing her.

"Hey!" She said, laughing.

She watched his pink head disappear.

A few minutes passed and still no Natsu.

A few times, Lucy thought she caught a glimpse of her friends, but she couldn't tell.

"You here alone?" A man's voice asked her from behind.

Lucy whirled around, her heart beating a little faster.

"No." She said, backing away a bit from the sight of him.

He was wearing a pale green dress shirt on, a few of the buttons opened up. His pants looked crooked.

His brown hair was messed up, his light blue eyes wild. Has she seen him before?

His eyes explored her body, finally resting on her busty chest.

He got a hungry glint.

"I have a face, you know." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Finally, he looked into her eyes.

"I know, doll. I was just getting a sneak peak at the best part." He said, getting closer.

Lucy stepped away, but was suddenly sucked into the dancing crowd.

Everything seemed to go quiet, but she only heard the man's voice.

"Come one, sexy. Going away so soon?" He said.

She turned just in time to see his face.

She whipped around and started going faster through the crowd.

She heard his laughter.

"You can't run. I know where you live. I would just love to lay in you bed again. I guess I forgot to close the window last time. But instead of me being alone under your covers...why not join me naked?" He said, cackling with laughed again.

Lucy's heart pounded faster and faster.

Finally, with one finally shove, she escaped the crowd, breathing hard, looking around frantically.

She backed up, trying to hold onto something. She felt a hard, muscled, warm chest. She gripped the shirt and jacket.

"Woah, there. Since when did you make it over here?" Natsu joked, setting their drinks down on the bar counter.

Lucy still clung to his clothes for dear life, trying to hide behind him.

"Luce? What's wrong?" He said, worry etched in his voice.

She finally caught her breath.

"That man who was in my room?" She said, finally calming down but still panicking. Natsu paled, and shoved her behind him a little. She saw his eyes narrow, complexion pailing.

"Hes here."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Aw, I'm so mean. xD I trying to make my chapters longer for you guys. I hope you enjoy them ;) And, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Til next time!**

**-TealEye**


	8. Love?

**Oh, you have no idea how much I've wanted to write this! xD I had to brainstorm some ideas, though. And yay! No school! Weather in Iowa is weird...hell, it could be 21 degrees right now, and 84 tomorrow! Aw, you guys don't care about the weather. Anyway...Do you guys want me to do a Christmas special in this story, or a NaLu oneshot? Which ever one is in the reviews the most, I guess. Enjoy the chapter! Thanks reviewers!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"What? Where?" Natsu said, his eyes darting around.

"He had brown or blonde hair, I couldn't tell...and blue eyes. He was about as tall as you." Lucy said, her own eyes searching.

Then, her eyes met blue ones. As soon as they met, the blue ones tore away.

"There!" She said, pointing.

Natsu saw, and in a flash, he was gone.

"Stay right there! Don't move an inch!" He yelled at her.

Lucy hoped Natsu caught him. Then, it would be all over. But it must be hard, trying to catch a man with little description, in a crowded club.

Cold realization hit Lucy like a wave. She was alone. She knew little self defence. Natsu or either of her friends wern't there.

Another realization: She had seen those eyes before. Cold, icy. Piercing into your heart.

Sting.

**(Nyahahaha some of you guessed right! Kyahahahaha! Kakaka- *cough* *cough*)**

Lucy backed away into the bar, eyes darting around. She caught glimpses of her friend's faces here and there.

She tried to calm herself down. It was going to be alright. Natsu was going to get her crazy ex. They were going to court soon, anyway. Sting was going to be behind bars before she knew it.

Lucy closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing.

"Enjoying the night?" A familiar voice asked her from her right.

"Too bad it's going to end, though." Another voice said, sighing sadly.

Lucy snapped her eyes open.

To her right, was Orga. Left, Rufus. Sting's friends.

"Good thing Sting got Salamander away. Otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten close to you, Blondie." Orga teased.

Realization ran through Lucy like a slow, coming poison, eventually leading to death.

"Thats right. We're taking you back with us. Now. Don't scream. And if you fight…" Rufus said, getting up.

Lucy followed obediently, not making a sound. But she knew her face and eyes said it all: She was scared.

"Good, little girl. Follow us. Don't make eye contact with your friends." Orga said, walking to a back entrance.

He opened the doors, revealing a new, shiny, black ferrari.

"How are we going to fit?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

Orga pointed a gun at her head. Since when did he have that?!

"Did I say you could talk?! Now get in the damn car! Its so that you won't escape. Sting says you're a feisty one."

Lucy felt the blood drain from her face. She was going to die tonight.

They crammed in, and Orga shot off at heart racing speed.

Natsu! Help!

* * *

Just how fast was this guy? He was like an eel in oil!

Natsu had been thracking him for nearly five minutes now. He knew the guy wanted Natsu to follow him. He was leading him away from the back doors, and Lucy, which he hated.

The guy made a sharp turn.

Shit! He lost him!

He looked around, trying to avoid people.

There. By the stairs.

Natsu made his way over.

"Did you get her? Good, good, that means I can stop playing follow the leader. Leave a car out front. I'll be out soon. But it looks like someone wants to talk to me." Sting Eucliffe said, smiling into his phone.

Natsu slammed him against the rail.

"Where is she?!" He snapped, venom dripping from his words.

"Who on earth are you talking about cousin?" He said, smirking.  
"Don't play games with me, fucker. Where's. Lucy." Natsu said, holding him two inches off the ground now.

"Why should you care? She isn't even yours, shes mine and mine alone! Give up, cousin. She isn't Lisanna. So just give up." Sting said, smirk off his face, looking mad.

Natsu froze for a moment.

"I know she isn't Lisanna. I never said she was."

"Well, why do you keep on acting like she is?! For fuck's sake, Natsu, quit loving her!"

And those words froze him completely.

Loving Lucy? Sure he did, she was his friend. But love love her?...He didn't know. Did he? Did, he, Natsu Dragneel, love Lucy?

Sting broke free and raced away.

Natsu came back into reality.

Damnit! He played with his feelings!

Natsu ran after him, but it was too late. He was already driving away.

Natsu tried to get the plate number, but the car was already a mile away.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" he screamed, kicking the nearest thing, which was one of those big flower pots on the sides of the sidewalk. **(You feelin me here? Oh, again, with your dirty mind, you sly dog!)**

It shattered, dirt and red roses flew everywhere.

"Whoa! Natsu! Calm down! Jeez, who unscrewed your head." Gajeel said, walking out with Levy.

He turned to face them.

Gajeel looked confused, annoyed, and taken back.

Levy looked worried, and was clutching Gajeel's arm like it was a teddy bear.

"Natsu, do you know where Lu-chan is? I couldn't find her." She said, looking around like Lucy was there.

Natsu walked past them, and said,

"I don't know either. Call everyone. Tell them to meet out here." Natsu said in a low voice.

Levy ran right in, leaving Gajeel.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sting has Lucy."

"What?" Gajeel looked surprised. The rest of the Fairy Tail member started to come out.

"Like I said, Sting had Lucy." Natsu said, looking at everyone.

"What?" Mira said, a hand flying to her mouth.

"Natsu. When did this happen?" Erza said, crossing her arms.

"Hell, I don't know! We have to go find her!" Natsu yelled, throwing his arms out in frustration.

"Don't worry, Natsu, we're going to find her." Gray said, pulling out his phone.

He tapped a few things, making silence, and then sighed with relief.

"Good. She still has her phone." He said, clicking it off.

"And how the hell does that help?!" Gajeel said, looking ticked off.

"It means, that we can track her with GPS." Gray said, turning it on again, and showing everyone. It was like a google map, but it had a red blinking dot on it that was moving.

"That red dot is Lucy's phone?" Jellal said, squinting his eyes.

"Yeah. All we have to do it follow it."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Lets go!"

* * *

**Done! I'm really hungry for pizza. I haven't eaten anything yet! I kinda rushed this chapter, and was thinking of ending it when Orga and Rufus took Lucy. Welp! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-TealEye**


	9. He Came

**So...here we are. Again. Hey! Hows it goin? I feel like I rushed the other chapter...whoops. Thanks reviewers! Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and, a couple of people were confused on how Lucy got kidnapped. It wasn't her to just not to anything: I realized that after reading someone's comment. I was honestly just making stuff up while I was typing, and wasn't thinking. My fault if I confused you.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

She couldn't escape through the door, two people were guarding it. She was on the fifth floor of the old abandoned apartment. She would die if she jumped.

She also couldn't free herself from the bonds: They were digging into her skin, and there was nothing in the room that she could cut them with.

Her feet were tied up, too. Lucy was helpless.

She felt her phone vibrating in her dress pocket.

Wait...her phone?

If she could just reach it-

The door opened.

"Hey, babe. Missed me?" Sting said, walking into the room.

He saw her phone screen light up. Shit!

He walked over to her, got her phone, and smashed it against the floor. It shattered in pieces.

"There, no more problems." He said, clasping his hands together.

Lucy just glared at him.

He scoffed.

"Oh come on, babe, you still mad? I was drunk: You know that drunk people do stupid things." He said, staring down at her.

"Oh, I know. It was stupid of me to say yes to be your girlfriend. Or should I say ex, now." She said, glaring harder at him.

His eyes flashed, but then got under control.

"I thought you wouldn't want me. Thats why, I binded you." He said, having his usual smirk on his face.

Realization flooded through her.

Sting laughed when he saw her expression.

"Yeah, thats right. You're going to be staying here for a while. Where's your prince charming, Natsu, now?" He said, leaning into her face.

"He-he'll come. I know he will." She said. Natsu will come. She knew it.

"Doubt it. Now...shall we go to my room now?"

Lucy's will hardened. She gained confidence.

She looked up, and stared hard into his eyes. Sting looked taken back, surprised.

"Go to hell." she said, spitting into his face.

Sting snapped. Lucy could see it. He raised his hand to strike, but the door opened.

"Sting. They're here." Rogue said.

Sting stopped and turned around.

"How?...Get them! Do not let them come in!" Sting yelled, walking to the door.

Lucy heard men screaming, people yelling, and bodies colliding.

"Too late." She said, looking up to smirk at Sting.

All he did was glare at her, and slammed the door shut.

She heard his voice seconds later.

"Where the hell is she?!" Natsu screamed.

Lucy smiled, and her heart skipped a beat. _Natsu was here. He came. He actually came._

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is as short as shit. But, I have to go eat out right now for my little sis. I was going to make it longer, I really was, but sorry! I don't have time. I so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! ;_; I feel really bad. 2,000 word chapter tomorrow, I vow on the river styx!**

**-TealEye**


	10. I Don't Wanna Let Go!

**A new, and longer chapter to make up for yesterdays. :( But! There will be some fighting, and I've never written a fight scene before. I hope I do well. Thanks reviewers! You made me feel better xD Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

How many people had he taken out now? At least twenty. Of course, Natsu wasn't using his full strength, or they would possibly die.

From the corner of his eye, Natsu saw Sting descend from the stairs. He looked furious.

Natsu made a beeline for him, his friends covering his back. **(The girls aren't there, only Erza is.)**

"Where is she?!" He yelled, punching Sting in the face. He used half his power Sting could take it.

Sting hell on the stairs, but got up just as fast. He wiped the blood from his nose.

"You'll have to get past me." He said, laughing a bit before tackling Natsu down the stairs.

The two toppled over each other, punching, kicking, cussing. It seemed that they were equal in skills, but different in strength.

"Come on, Natsu-san, is that the best you can do?" Sting taunted when he kneed Natsu in the gut.

Natsu smiled, spitting blood in Sting's face.

"I'm just getting started." He said, doing a combo attacked of kicks.

Sting fell to the ground, slowly getting up and groaning.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu said, laughing like a madman.

After a few more kicks and punches, Sting was out for the count.

"Natsu, stop. You'll kill him." Erza said, putting a hard hand on his shoulder.

Natsu stopped, breathing hard.

"Now, go find Lucy. We'll take care of things down here." She said, giving him a warm, trusting smile.

He smiled back.

"Thanks, Erza." He said, racing up the stairs.

"Lucy!" He called, opening the doors.

"Natsu! In here!" She called.

He snapped his head in her direction. The very last door the the left.

He threw open the door, to find her all bound up.

She cried in relief, smiling.

After he checked her over for any injuries, he untied her.

She fell into his open arms. She seemed to be sobbing in relief. He held her close and tight, breathing in her strawberry scent.

"It okay, you're fine." He whispered over and over again in a soothing tone.

After she calmed down, she stayed in his arms.

"Luce?" He asked.

She didn't reply. Natsu's heart started to race. What was wrong?! Was she ok?!

He pulled her away.

Lucy had fallen asleep. Natsu sighed in relief. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, her face was so relaxed.

He scooped her up bridal style, and carried her out of the room. All of his friends were done fighting, and were just standing around the room, looking bored. Erza was the first to see Lucy.

"Is she ok?" Erza asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Shes fine, just sleeping. Can't blame her, though. She's had a long night." Natsu said, meeting her eyes.

Erza smiled.

"Good, then. That means we can go home." She said, turning around to leave. Everyone followed her example.

Natsu put Lucy in his red and black ferrari, buckling her up. He hurried to the other side to start the car, wanting to get her warm.

Natsu was the last one to leave, following Gray's light blue lamborghini.

The drive was peaceful, which gave Natsu time to think. Sabertooth wasn't going to press charges, Natsu was sure of that. Neither was Fairy Tail, for they had gotten even.

The line of fancy cars pulled into Fairy Tail's private gates and driveway, the morning light starting to appear.

Lucy started to wake when Natsu parked in the garage.

"Wha?" She said, looking around. Natsu smirked. Her reaction to just waking up was cute. Wait! Stop! Lucy is just a friend.

"We're home." He said, opening his door and hers with the push of a button.

She blushed and got out. Why was she embarrassed?

Everyone was going to bed, the rest of the girls already asleep. Gray and Gajeel had to carry Juvia and Levy up, for they had fallen asleep waiting.

As Natsu and Lucy reached their doors, Lucy said,

"Thanks. For saving me. It...it really means a lot to me." She said, clasping her hands together, and looking at the ground. A shy look came over her face.

Natsu was stunned, but then he smiled.

"No problem. I'll be your knight in shining armour any day." He said, giving her his best smile. Lucy smiled and laughed, too.

"Thanks, Natsu. Well, we should be getting to bed. Night!" She said, going into her room and closed her door.

* * *

Ah, the hot water felt amazing. Especially washing her body after Sting touched it. She shivered at the memory.

Lucy turned the water off, and dried off. She wrapped a towel around her body, and walked out to find some pj's. Instead, she found Natsu under the covers in her bed.

Lucy stopped.

"Why are you in here? Sting isn't going to come here anymore." She said, looking at him. He was in the same pj's from the other night: Black shorts and tank.

When he didn't reply, she sighed, and went into her closet. She knew that Natsu's wasn't going to look at her, but Lucy locked the door just in case.

She found the oversized tee with the dragon on it, and a skin tight pair of black yoga pants. She changed, left the towel on the floor, and walked out. Natsu was still there.

"Natsu! You can leave! Nobody is going to harm me!" She said, throwing the covers off.

He was awake, and was laying on his back, both of his hands under his arms.

"I know." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I know. But I would still feel a hell lot better if you let me sleep with you." He said, serious.

….What?...

"Uh, why?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Because, I feel that you're safer next to me and not alone." He replied.

Lucy sighed. She knew he wasn't going to change his mind. It was impossible to change Natsu's mind once it was set.

"Fine. But just for one more night." She said in a stern voice. That didn't seem to have any effect on Natsu either.

All he did was shrug.

Lucy crawled under the covers, welcoming the warmth. Well, more like Natsu's warmth. Lucy swore, he was running a very high fever all the time.

She turned out the lamp, and covered herself in the warm, soft blanket.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist. Lucy started to panic, but realized that it was only Natsu.

"Hey. Let go." She said, trying to break free from his iron grasp. But she couldn't move them a millimeter.

"Natsu! I'm not kidding!" Lucy hissed, struggling harder.

But the idiot just tightened his grip.

"Don't wanna. Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." He said in a loud you-just-woke-me-up-so-I'm-mad- voice.

Lucy stopped struggling as soon as Natsu's breathing had changed, which meant he was asleep. His grip had relaxed, but it was still firm. He was so warm…

No, Lucy! Don't go under!

She suddenly became very relaxed, and comfy. Natsu was so warm…

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy woke up to her pillow moving. Wait...since when were pillows warm and hard? And did the breath? Ok. Who gave her crack?  
Lucy propped herself up with her elbow and looked down.

Natsu was her pillow, with his right arm sprawled across the bed, while his left arm was still hooked around Lucy's waist. She had used his chest as a pillow and it was extremely comfortable.

"Wait a sec…" Lucy said, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" She screamed, shoving Natsu off. Unfortunately, Natsu fell on the floor, with his arm still wrapped around Lucy. And Lucy fell too.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed, falling on top of him. "Watch out!" Natsu yelled, trying to catch her.

Heres what it looked like

Natsu was on the bottom, holding Lucy by the waists. Lucy was on top of him, both of her hand on his chest, both of her leg on either side of him. And...their lips crashed together. On accident.

"Hey, Lu-chan, can you help me with something?" Levy said, opening the door and waltzing right on it.

Lucy pulled away, turning so red, her face was practically glowing it was so hot. Natsu was blushing too.

Levy gasped.

"Lu-chan?" She asked.

Well...this looked bad.

* * *

**Done! Now, this won't be up at six of seven! I started working on both of my stories as soon as I got home from church. I also wrote my NaLu Christmas Special: Its a one shot. So...do you guys want it up on the 24, or 25? Its up to you guys! I couldn't care either way!**

**I hope you enjoyed! ;3**

**-TealEye**


	11. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Hello again! I decided to update the Christmas story tomorrow! It's called "My Gift". Thanks reviewers! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Lu-chan? Can you help me with my sleeping mask? The knot got stuck and I can't get it off! I can't see anything!"

Levy said, holding her arms out and bumping into things.

Lucy and Natsu were deathly quiet. They both jumped up.

"Uh, s-sure." She said, shoving Natsu into her closet, so fast he couldn't make a sound.

"Thanks." Levy said, turning around.

Lucy untied the knot, or at least tried too.

"Geeze, who tied this?" Lucy asked, struggling. Levy just giggled.

"Gajeel did."

"Well, that explains a lot." Lucy grumbled, finally getting the knot undone.

Levy threw it off, rubbing her eyes from the sudden light.

"Anyway, why did you gasp when you came into the room?" Lucy said, closing the curtains to help her friend.

"Oh, I stubbed my toe on the door." She said, looking down at the now red toe.

"Do you need a bandaid?" Lucy asked worriedly, but Levy shook her head.

"Thanks for helping me. Wanna come down for breakfast?"

Lucy glanced at her closet.

"Uh, I think I'll get dressed first." Lucy said, putting her hand on the closet handle.

"Ok, we'll, see you down there. Thanks for helping me!" Levy said, walking out the door and into the hall.

"Yup! No problem!" Lucy called.

After Lucy couldn't hear Levy's footsteps, she yanked open the door to find Natsu sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"You can leave now." She hissed, putting her hand on her hips.

Natsu looked up at her.

"Hey! Thats my shirt!" He said, standing up.

Lucy had to look up to meet his eyes.

"It is?" She said, surprised. It was soft, and comfy.

"You can keep it, I guess, if you like it." He said, shrugging.

"Really? Thanks." she said, blushing a little.

"Why were you so mad when I opened the door? Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" He said, leaning down to her height with a sly grin on his face.

He knew how to push her buttons now. Lucy's face felt like it was on fire.

"Y-you aren't my b-b-boyfriend." Lucy studded.

"Y-yeah."

"Well, then why do we cuddle at night? And lets not forget that kiss we had a while ago." He whispered, eyes gleaming.

Lucy was utterly shocked. Since when did Natsu have this...dangerous, bad boy side?

"I would like to be your boyfriend." He said in his normal voice. He stood up to his full height, having a serious face.

Lucy was still shocked.

Natsu walked out, without saying another words.

After five or so minutes, Lucy recovered from her shock. Natsu_ had_ to be joking. Even though Lucy liked him...she shook her head. No. It was probably just one of his jokes. It was too good to be true.

She undressed, and picked out a simple pink tanktop and a white skirt.

She left her room, closing the door behind her. She would make her bed later.

.

.

.

As she sat down at the table, she avoided making eye contact with Natsu and sat between Gray and Erza. She had joked around with Gray, he made her laugh. She thought of him as an older brother.

During eating and talking to Gray and sometimes Erza, she felt two people staring burning holes into her. One was from Juvia, and the other, was from Natsu.

After Lucy was done eating she went to put her plate away. On her way back to her seat, she walked by Juvia, who said in an ominous tone,

"Love rival." Just hearing her say that made Lucy's blood turn cold.

"No, Juvia, its not like that!" Lucy insisted.

Juvia just stared at her with a weird face, making Lucy hurry away.

After everyone seemed done eating, Mira stood up on her chair, clapping her hands.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" She said, waiting for everyone's attention.

"Soon, we're going on a huge trip!" She said, making Lucy's face light up. A trip?

"We're going to the World Wide Boxing Tournament!" **(I have no idea if this exists, and if it doesn't, it does now.)**

The guys celebrated, and the girls looked excited.

"We will be leaving tomorrow at one in the morning, the news was so sudden. Pack for a week tonight! We'll be leaving in private jets, two per each, but I'll choose who you're staying with! Maybe your lovers." She said slyly, looking around the room at couples.

Lucy felt her face burn slightly.

Mira got down, with the help of Laxus.

Everyone then was talking about the tournament. Lucy herself was excited, wondering who she would get paired with. Then, the phone rang.

"I got it!" She said, beating Levy to it.

"Hello?" She asked, all sunny.

"Yes? Is the Miss. Heartfilia?" A man's voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I'm judge Noah. It's about your trial. It's canceled." He said.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Well, lets just say money, a l_ot_ of it, can solve problems. Good day." He said, handing up. **(Ok, I have no idea if your can do that, but I don't feel like wasting a chapter on a boring trial.)**

Did Sting pay? It didn't surprise her. Sting loves to throw his money around.

Lucy sighed and hung up. She turned around, and ran into something.  
"Ow…" She said, stumbling back.

Two hands steadied her by putting their hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Natsu.

"Who was that?" He asked. Did he always have to know what was going on in her life?

"The Judge for my trial. It was canceled."

"Really? Oh, it worked, then" He said, sighing in relief.

Wait, what did he say?

"What? Natsu, did you pay them?!" She asked, gasping.

He looked sheepish.

"Uh...was I not suppose to?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy felt touched. She then remembered why she fell in love with him: He was always caring, and looking out for her.

"Thanks." She whispered, hugging him.

Natsu hugged her back right away, resting his head on hers.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked, after they pulled away.

"Sure."

He led them to the outdoor stone deck, overlooking a beautiful, clear sky, with the outdoor pool and maze like garden.

He sat down on a bleach white loveseat, and patted the spot next to him. Lucy sat down, curious on what he had to say.

Natsu looked intensly into her eyes, and then started to talk.

"Remember what I said this morning, about being your boyfriend?"

Lucy's heart started to beat. Of course she remembered.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well...I wasn't kidding." He said, suddenly looking shy.

"What?" Lucy said, completely taken back. It sure seemed like he was kidding to her!

"So..._will_ you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**What will Lucy say? What will become of our favorite pair? You can find out in the next chapter tomorrow!**

**-TealEye**


	12. Kid, or Adult?

**There's a sickness I just got over: Its called Writer's Block. DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! ROT IN THE PITS OF HELL WITH LISANNA! *cough cough* anyway, I hope you guys had a good Christmas :) I know I did. I'm going to Mexico in 2015 for me auntie's wedding! Thanks so~ much reviewers! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy was still processing the moment. Did her love, Natsu Dragneel, just ask her out?

"Really?" She whispered.

Natsu smiled in frustration.

"Yes! I like you! Or, I think it's like...maybe it's love?...Hey Lucy: Is love where you care about someone a lot, and you melt inside whenever you see them, you want to make them happy, and...I dunno, you love them?"

Lucy couldn't believe it. Natsu just described how she felt about him.

"Yeah." She couldn't believe how normal her voice sounded. She was freaking out in the inside.

"Then I love you. Anyway, so will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Lucy went silent.

"Yes." She said quietly, but it seemed to have spoke a thousand words for Natsu. He was practically jumping with joy.

"Ha! Yes! I have a girlfriend before Gray!" He yelled, running off into the house. Lucy laughed, watching him go. How in the world did she end up like this? He life was pretty messed up.

Lucy thought deeper into that phrase...yeah, her life was pretty messed up. No mother. A father who loved money more than his own daughter. To him, she was dirt. Not a penny, for he took all the money that he could, that greedy man. She was a bent penny.

"Lu-chan! Come help me pack!" Levy yelled from the deck, waving. She was wearing her favorite orange dress, with her matching headband.

"Coming!" Lucy called back, racing to the stairs.

When Lucy reached Levy, her best friend had a sly grin on her face.

"So...I was wondering when you and Natsu were going to make a couple." She giggled, leading the way to the door.

Lucy felt her face go up in flames. How did she already know?"

"Natsu screamed it Gray's face when he burst through the door."

Lucy felt her face twitching. _That idiot…_

Levy saw her expression and laughed.

"Anyway, the tournament is going to be in New York City. We're going to be staying at Coney Island, because of the beach and boardwalk. Mainly for the beach. **(This is before hurricane Sandy hit.) **

"I've never been to a boardwalk before." Lucy said, putting a finger to her chin. What was it like?

"Oh, they're amazing! The rides are really fun, and the food is amazing. If you have a boyfriend, they'll test their strength, and try to win you toys. I ended up coming home with twenty last year when I went with Gajeel." Levy gushed, eyes sparkling. Lucy could just imagine it: Natsu holding her close, both of them laughing, having the time of their lives. She could just see them kissing on the top of the ferris wheel.

"Lu-chan? I asked which swimsuit I should bring." Levy said, shoving both of them in her face.

"Ah! Oh, um, the striped one." She said, pointing. Levy nodded and threw it into her huge suit case.

Levy continued to ask opinions and questions, while Lucy provided answers.

"Well, I better back my things." Lucy sighed, after they were done.

"Dinner's ready!" Mira called down the hall. Lucy glanced at Levy and Gajeel's clock.

"Already?! But it's only four!" Lucy gasped.

"We have to go to bed early in order to wake up on time." Levy laughed, walking out the door with Lucy in tow.

"But I'm not even hungry…" Lucy trailed off. But she had to admit: Mira's homemade pizza smelled _amazing._

"You'll make room for Mira's pizza. Everyone does." Erza said, right behind them.

"Ah! Erza! Where did you come from?" Lucy gasped, her heart racing. She was like a ghost! Coming out of nowhere! Erza looked puzzled.

"Out of my room?" Erza said, saying it slowly like a question.

The three walked down to the table, taking seats. Lucy sat between them.

"Aww, I wanted to sit by Luce!" Natsu whined.

Erza glared.

"Suck it up. Just because you're dating her doesn't mean that you own here. Lucy is a free woman. Now sit down and shut up." she snapped, while Natsu scurried to a seat.

"Y-yes sir!" He squeaked, stealing the seat next to Elfman and Evergreen.

"Did he have to sit here?" Evergreen mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I heard that!" Natsu said, eying her. But she didn't look ashamed. More like satisfied.

"Dig in!" Mira cheerfully said, setting various pizzas on the table. Lucy suddenly felt hungry, her mouth watering form the sight of the pizza. It looked amazing!

Lucy too two slices, with a glass of coke.

Everyone seemed to enjoy, and before Lucy knew it, all the pizza was gone, people drifting off to the TV or their rooms. Lucy was one of them that went to their rooms. She grabbed her biggest suitcase, and started to pack.

"Should I bring the white one, or the pink?" Lucy said out loud to herself.

"Hm, I would prefer the white one. It has that pink flower on it." A voice replied.

Lucy jumped, and spun around.

Natsu was standing there, in a thinking like position: He had both of his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, with a hand running across his smooth chin.

"When did you get in here?" Lucy gasped. But she didn't mind his company.

"A while ago. No, no, the blue top." He shook his head, grabbing the blue cold shoulder shirt out of Lucy's left hand.

It was silent after Natsu had said that. They packed her clothes together. Lucy was silently glad that she had backed her bras and panties earlier.

Next, was her makeup.

Natsu didn't help her with that, instead he just watched, sitting on her bed.

"Why do girls put so much gunk on their faces?" he said, after she was done.

"What? I don't put blush and foundation on. I'm actually not much of a makeup person." Lucy defended herself.

His face went back to normal.

"Anyway…" She said, putting her packed bags by the door. It was getting darker outside, which meant bedtime.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, putting her hand on her hips. She wasn't mad: Just curious. But Natsu made a hurt face.

"You don't want me in here?"

Lucy felt guilt rush over her.

"No! No, of course not! I want you in here." She frantically said, stopping him from getting up.

He smiled his bright smile.

"Oh, good. Well, I just wanted to see you, I guess. That," He said, getting up,

"I also need you help packing." He sounded like a child.

Lucy sighed and face palmed herself. It was more like taking care of a kid, than an adult.

"Ok, ok, fine, lets go to your room." He cheered, and raced in.

Lucy laughed.

Her life was screwed up alright, but hey: She liked it that way.

* * *

**Gah, really, screw writer's block. I have no idea if people still read this, they might think I'm dead, really. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed. **

**-TealEye**


End file.
